


Lights

by Kirlya_Tzara



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlya_Tzara/pseuds/Kirlya_Tzara
Summary: Just popped into my head one day.





	Lights

Red, blue, green, red, blue, green... Lights danced almost tauntingly across the peeling plaster walls as she lay curled round a pillow that wasn't hers in the corner of an unfamiliar bed. 

Mini figures, delicately and carefully painted lay thrown irregularly about the small, dilapidated table, and tiny animals woven intricately from beads and wire stared up at her from the pots of small indoor succulents dotted about the desk. 

Cluttered shelves lay beneath the workbench, atop of which rested even more miniature creations in varying degrees of completion. 

Some had half the sides missing, the fragile glass scales lining their backs peeled away to reveal the complex copper framework lying beneath. Each skeleton was entirely anatomically correct, as the owner of this room was an avid biologist who knew each of her creations inside out. 

Abandoned lizards with their delicate curling tails glinted in the ever changing light, beaded eyes glowing a sinister deep red hue in contrast to neighbouring glass orbs. Shadows waltzed tauntingly, leaping between cabinets and bookshelves and discarded foam LARP weapons lying across the floor of the tiny crowded room as the party lights continued to turn, flickering gently to the soft beat of a song that rang quiet memory bells and reminded of times long past. 

The girl blinked slowly into the darkness, swimming easily with the music. This room was definitely not her own, yet it felt so achingly familiar. 

She could almost hear Lilith's voice, filtering through the cobwebs as she hummed sweetly but tunelessly, could almost see her knelt down at the tiny workspace, tinkering with tiny reptiles and threading strings of glimmering beads onto shining copper wire in the light of the old, flickering bulb hanging listlessly from it's wire in the ceiling.

Lilith was out of town this Christmas, off to spend her days with her loved ones up North. 

The tiny room was its own strange kind of beautiful, and the girl felt her eyes drift closed to the soft, lilting beat of a haunting tune, surrounded by the weird peace of the tiny bubble, a bubble that wasn't at all her own.


End file.
